


hello my old heart (it's been so long)

by februarysun



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Gen, One-Shot, Post-Finale, The cabbage man deserves good things, Toph Being Awesome, and cares about what his people have to say, and he gets good things too, and he gets them for once, pao also deserved more, zuko is a good firelord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/februarysun/pseuds/februarysun
Summary: "Zuko had spent the last year since he was crowned surrounded by pompous nobles, practically tripping over themselves to gain favor with him while subtly pushing their own agendas. He was learning their language, but it was a tiring one to constantly be deciphering and translating. Zuko was really, really ready to finally speak with people who aren’t old generals.He wanted to hear his people’s vices, their suggestions, their feedback on his rule. And he felt ready for anything they had to say."Zuko holds an open hall and reunites with some people from his past. Featuring the cabbage merchant, Pao from the tea shop, Sensu and Lee, and much more.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 365





	hello my old heart (it's been so long)

“This is definitely a bad idea. I don’t like it at all,” Chef Ikami shook his head as Zuko snatched another bun filled with red bean paste off the rack. 

“So my advisors tell me,” Zuko grumbled, biting into his manju as he surveyed the busy kitchens idly. 

“That’d be the first time they’re right about something.” 

Zuko snorted. Ikami set down his ladle and leaned his hip against the counter, facing Zuko. 

“I mean, an open hall? For random people to come from across the nation to tell you anything they want? You might as well send your assassins a signed invitation. It’s stupid.”

The eavesdropping kitchen staff paled. 

“You’re stupid,” Zuko retorted hotly. 

The kitchen staff paled even more. Ikami just raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. 

Zuko let out an exaggerated sigh. “It’s about  _ peace _ , Ikami. Obviously I can’t do everything the people want me to do but it’s just about making them feel  _ heard _ .” 

Zuko finished his manju and jumped up to sit on the counter. Ikami spared him a sideways glare as Zuko reached for another, but they both knew it was an act; Ikami would never admit it but he had made them specifically for Firelord Zuko and his many visits to the kitchens in between meetings. Months of trial and error had found these particular snacks to be his favorite. 

“Fine. But be careful. What ever will I do without my mochi taste tester.”

Zuko rolled his eyes and hopped off the counter to leave. “Good to know I’m worth so much to you.” 

If the Firelord stole a couple more pastries on the way out, Ikami wasn’t inclined to tell. 

\------------------------------

“Where is everybody?” 

The palace meeting hall was empty when Zuko arrived in his full Firelord attire. He was directed to stand on a short raised circular platform with four guards flanking him from behind. Toph and Sokka, visiting for the first time since Zuko’s seventeenth birthday four months ago, were squabbling in the corner. 

Ruka stepped forward. “They’re outside, my Lord. The line wraps around half the palace.” 

“Oh. Well. Let them in, please,” Zuko opened his arms in a welcoming gesture, “it’s been a long time since the palace gates were opened.” 

\------------------------------

Zuko was unprepared for how many commoners filled the palace hall, cueing up to get a couple minutes of speaking time with the Firelord. Welcoming subjects into the palace to hear their opinions and concerns was practically unheard of for a Firelord; Zuko had only gotten the idea after reading a few reports of Firelords doing so generations before his great-great grandfather. 

Zuko had spent the last year since he was crowned surrounded by pompous nobles, practically tripping over themselves to gain favor with him while subtly pushing their own agendas. He was learning their language, but it was a tiring one to constantly be deciphering and translating. Zuko was really,  _ really  _ ready to finally speak with people who aren’t old generals. 

He wanted to hear his people’s vices, their suggestions, their feedback on his rule. And he felt ready for anything they had to say. 

\------------------------------

Ok, so maybe he wasn’t ready for  _ everything _ . 

“... and then they stole four of my koala-sheep! Four!”

“Did they.”

“I mean, I can’t be certain exactly who did it but my neighbors were looking suspicious.”   
  
“Really.”

“So I marched right up to them and said, look here, the Firelord is going to be hearing about this, so don’t you so much try as plant a blade of your grass in my land-”

Zuko looked over his shoulder for some help, but Ruka was biting her lip, trying to keep from laughing. Zuko shot her a withering look and turned back to the old man, who was  _ still  _ talking. 

“-I mean, my question is how do you sell fifteen barrels of wool if you only have four fields of grass? My farm isn’t a wool factory over here-”

\------------------------------

Zuko’s heels ached. Agni, how long had he been standing here? 

“One hour, my Lord,” Ruka said.

… he didn’t mean to say that out loud. 

Wait, only one hour? 

\------------------------------

This was the fourth complaint about koala-sheep thieves in two hours. Maybe the old man did have a point. 

\------------------------------

“Please, Firelord Zuko, sir, my cabbages are the best on the market, they would be a fantastic contribution to your royal kitchens.” 

“... so you brought your cabbage cart here?” 

The cabbage man shifted his feet. Cabbage merchant. Whatever. 

Zuko sighed, rubbed his aching temple. “Perhaps I can offer you a stall at a new marketplace that I’m establishing just outside of Caldera City?” 

The cabbage man looked like he had never been shown so much kindness in his entire life. 

“Thank you Firelord sir, I am forever in your debt, perhaps I can offer you a few cabbages in expression of my gratitude-”

Ikami was right. This was a stupid idea. And now Firelord Zuko has a pile of cabbages by his feet. 

\------------------------------

The day was passing slowly. Most of the citizens who had come to speak with him were timid and fearful, bowing so low that the ends of the women’s hair scraped the floor and the men’s topknots came loose. The reign of Firelord Ozai was still fresh in everybody’s mind, and Zuko hoped that these open hall meetings would build bridges of trust between him and his people. 

Zuko’s scribe, Ron-Min, copied down every petty complaint, every request, and every concern brought to him. 

The day was long but it felt more fulfilling than most things Zuko did around the palace. He had been writing and debating and signing legislation for a year to make life for his people better in any way he could, but at the end of the day all he could really see was a stack of scrolls on his desk. 

But when a mother thanked him for bringing her four sons home to her; when a family from the colonies told him how much their lives had improved because of Zuko’s work in removing weaponry factories that polluted their homelands; and when a young girl spoke about being able to find her passion in dancing because of the cultural restoration program he and Aang had established, Zuko could hear about the change he was making firsthand. 

Ron-Min didn’t have to, but he copied down those too, on a separate scroll, for Zuko to revisit on a hard day. 

\------------------------------

“No way. Pao, is that you?” 

“Good to see you again,  _ Lee _ ,” Pao bowed respectfully, his hands tucked in his sleeves. Zuko grinned at the mention of his old alias and stepped forward a bit to bow with his hands folded for a much more casual but distinctly Earth Kingdom greeting. Ruka and the other guards stiffened, but Zuko knew that Pao was about as harmless as a moth. 

“You’re a long way from Ba Sing Se,” Zuko remarked. 

“Well, after picking up the rumors that the new firelord strangely resembles my very own former employee, I had to come see for myself!” 

“How is the tea shop doing?” 

“Actually, we um- we closed down shortly after you left,” Pao said, his cheerful expression slipping, “we were quite devastated by the loss of your uncle’s unmatched tea making skills.” 

“Oh. I’m… sorry about that,” Zuko frowned. He had hated working in Pao’s tea shop while he was there, but now he couldn’t help but feel bad that they had left him so suddenly.

“Have you spoken to my uncle? I’m sure he would be more than willing to hire you at the Jasmine Dragon,” Zuko suggested. 

Pao looked up in shock. “But he runs the most successful tea shop in all of Ba Sing Se!”

“And we owe you a great debt for your kindness when we were refugees in the city. It's the very least we can do.” 

Pao’s shocked expression settles into a sincere smile. 

“Thank you, Firelord Zuko.”

Zuko laughs. “Please, call me Lee.” 

\------------------------------

“As part of the very important and wealthy Beifong family, I hereby demand ten million new statues declaring me the greatest earthbender in the world.”

“Toph, how did you even get in line? Please don’t tell me you cut in front of all these people.”

“Best give her what she wants, Jerklord. I wouldn’t argue.”

“You’re not helping, Sokka.” 

\------------------------------

“Good day, your majesty. I must say, this line is impressive. Do you usually leave your generals and advisors waiting this long?”

Zuko narrowed his eyes. 

“The intention of today is to allow citizens from all nations to speak with me without the need for a meeting. We place no restrictions on the length of the line.” 

“Oh, my apologies. Thank you for spending your precious time with us commoners,  _ your majesty _ .” The jerk dropped into a low, patronizing bow. 

Zuko grit his teeth. This guy was really starting to get on his nerves. 

“I would be most interested in what you have come here to discuss with me today.”

“Ah, yes. Well, I have extensive experience on tariff laws and thought that perhaps I could, how should I put it… correct some of your poorly made decisions regarding imports from other nations.” 

Zuko had to give him credit for confidence. “Is that right. Well, I simply  _ must  _ hear these brilliant suggestions.” 

“If you could refer me to someone who isn’t a child to discuss this with, I would be much obliged.” 

That was apparently the last straw for Ruka, who had protectively stepped closer to Zuko during the exchange. Zuko waves her off before she could draw her sword and (peacefully, Ruka, we talked about this) escort him out- they were already drawing a bit of attention from the rest of the line and Zuko didn’t want this to escalate. 

Zuko smirked. This could be fun. 

“Of course. You need someone with your level of expertise to fully understand such highly intellectual matters. Would it please you to speak with a royal advisor?”    
  
“Ah, I am glad you understand, Firelord Zuko. Yes, I do believe a royal advisor will be just fine.” The man grinned, all teeth and venom. 

“Lady Beifong! I have someone I would like you to meet!” Zuko called out to the other side of the palace hall where Toph and Sokka were sitting on a couch, stuffing themselves with fruit tarts. Toph reluctantly set the platter of tarts down and walked over to Zuko, her arms crossed. 

“Ah, Miss Beifong. This man has to speak with you about… what was it?”   
  
“Tariff laws. But your majesty-”   
  
“Right! Tariff laws! He is most insistent on speaking with someone that isn’t a  _ child _ , you understand.” Zuko then turned to address the jerk, “I’d like to introduce you to one of my most trusted royal advisors, Toph Beifong.” 

Toph seemed to pick up on Zuko’s message and grinned wildly up at the now bewildered man. 

“Your majesty, you can’t possibly be serious-” 

Zuko just gave a satisfied smile as Toph reached up to grab his collar and pull him out of the line. 

“I do hope you have an interesting conversation!” Zuko called after Toph, who was practically dragging the man behind her, unconcerned by his struggling. 

“Oh, we will!” Toph called back from over her shoulder. 

Ruka returned to her post behind Zuko. 

\------------------------------

“I would like to… formally apologize.”   
  
“Oh?” Zuko’s eyebrow quirked up. The man before him, who had introduced himself as Pu-on Tim (the name was familiar to Zuko somehow), had a thick mustache, round cheeks, and was shaking like Sokka does when he runs into saber-tooth moose lions. 

“I was recently informed that you and your friends were able to attend my play,  _ The Boy in the Iceberg _ ,” Pu-on Tim said, looking everywhere but at Zuko, “and if I may ask for your forgiveness for what was displayed-”   


Zuko froze for a moment before bursting out laughing. “Toph! Sokka! Come here, you guys are going to  _ love  _ this.” 

\------------------------------

Their hospitals needed supplies. The nurse in front of him with bags under her eyes from double shifts at the hospital knew it and Zuko, who had tried for three months to get their resources distributed evenly with little success, knew it too. 

The thing is, the Fire Nation had left entire cities and towns in ruin, devastating their economy and self-government systems. The towns hurt by the war needed money and aid to rebuild their homes without the threat of corrupt local officials or Fire Nation generals still illusioned with the idea that the war isn’t over yet. 

Not only was Zuko looking after Fire Nation soldiers, but he had extended medical aid to both Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe soldiers and citizens who had been harmed by Fire Nation troops. Zuko knew that he was doing the right thing, but it was a year after the war and the pressure it was putting on his nation’s already crippled economy was staggering. 

“Thank you for all that you do,” Zuko said earnestly, “I recently announced a deal for some of our farming towns to provide healing herbs to the hospitals. I’m hoping this helps resupply our stocks.”   
  
“If I may, your majesty… I have an idea that I would like to present to you.” 

“What is it?” Zuko prompted when it didn’t look like she would continue. 

“The Northern Water Tribe. I understand that they have healers, which would be incredibly helpful to our patients, especially since the Fire Nation doesn’t have many healers left after Firelord Ozai sent them all to the war along with the soldiers. If I may suggest a cultural exchange program in which these Water Tribe healers could service hospitals throughout the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom in exchange for funding for their travels?” 

Zuko paused. Why didn’t he think of that? 

“What’s your name?”   
  
“Usaki, your majesty.”

“I’d love to discuss this with you further, Usaki. Please, speak with my scribe about your personal details and I’ll send you an invitation to meet with me again soon.” 

“Thank you, your majesty.” Usaki’s tired eyes brightened just a bit. 

\------------------------------

“ _ Come on, _ Lee. You can’t back out after we waited almost the entire day.” 

It was a couple hours before nightfall and Zuko could finally see the end of the line of people. It went about three quarters of the way down the palace hall and (thank Agni) no longer extended out the doorway. 

The next person in line was a young man, maybe five years older than Zuko, dragging a very reluctant kid after him by the hand. 

“Do we have to?”

“Lee we’re literally right in front of the Firelord, pull yourself together-”   
  
Zuko cleared his throat, sending a questioning look at the older man. He took a large step forward towards the platform, effectively yanking the kid a few feet as well. 

“The name’s Sensu. My brother Lee here tells me you stopped by our village while I was at war, and I would’ve called him crazy if our parents didn’t say the same thing.”    
  
Now Zuko finally took in the kid who was pouting behind Sensu, and, wait- was that Lee? Ostrich-horse feeding, sword stealing, I-hate-you-never-come-back-here Lee? He was a little taller and his hair was a slightly tamer, but he still had the same wide eyes that had caught Zuko off guard the first time they met. 

Zuko didn’t really know what to say. Luckily, Sensu did. 

“So, listen, I know this is weird and all, but I heard what you did with the bully guards in our village. And obviously you ended the war, so thank you. Lee has something to say to you too,” Sensu tugged his brother forward, who definitely did not look like he had something to say. He pulled his hand out of Sensu’s grip and folded his arms across his chest, pointedly looking away from Zuko. 

“Lee, we talked about this. You need to-”

“He doesn’t need to do anything.” Zuko’s voice surprised even himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, first addressing Sensu. 

“Thank you, Sensu, for your service in the military. I understand you were captured by the Fire Nation army, and on behalf of my country, I apologize for all that you went through.” Sensu looked away and swallowed thickly, but Zuko hoped that he had sounded sincere. 

  
“And Lee. Thank you for taking care of my ostrich horse and helping me while I was on the road. I don’t… I know being lied to doesn’t feel great. And I know that that’s what I did. I lied to you and my country took your brother away from you. So… you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. But it was never my intention to hurt you, and I’m sorry that I did.” 

Sensu is looking at him with an unreadable expression but Zuko feels a little shaky. He hadn’t thought about his lone journey in the Earth Kingdom for a while. It’s not like he cares if the kid accepts him or not. 

_ Yes you do _ , a voice inside his head says. Whatever. It’s not like Lee isn’t justified in his anger. 

After it’s silent for long enough that Zuko starts to think the conversation is over, Lee shuffles towards his brother a bit. 

“... I’m practicing with the dual broadswords again.” 

Zuko practically sags from relief as he releases the tension from his shoulders. 

“Yeah,” Sensu rolls his eyes good-naturedly, “he pesters me into teaching him all the time.” 

“I do not!” Lee cries indignantly. Sensu just laughs and ruffles his hair. 

“Oh, right. He only asks to teach him when he’s not out terrorizing the village.” 

“Does he still throw eggs at people?” Zuko asks. Sensu throws his head back in laughter. His smile is almost exactly like his brother’s. 

\------------------------------

“Ah, Firelord Zuko. Not dead I see,” Ikami deadpanned. He was adding a few spices to a soup that smelled like heaven to Zuko’s empty stomach. 

“Well it’s great to see you care about me so much,” Zuko said, grabbing at the refilled plate of manju. 

“How did your open hall go? Any assassins try to stab you when Ruka wasn’t looking?”   
  
“You know, I could have you banished for treason at this point,” Zuko said, but it didn’t come off nearly as menacing as it was supposed to with his mouth full of Ikami’s food. 

Zuko swallowed. “It went alright actually. Saw a few old friends. Some guy offered to supply your kitchen with cabbages.” 

“... please don’t tell me you said yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Haicrescendo because I got the idea for Zuko eating manju from their fics. I'm mostly familiar with Chinese cuisine so originally I had it as baozi (which can also be filled with red bean paste) but the manju fits better for Japanese cuisine, which is what I think of the Fire Nation being based off of. 
> 
> Title is from the song Hello My Old Heart by The Oh Hellos. 
> 
> hmu on tumblr @jasmine-tea-and-unfried-dough - I mostly reblog atla art and zukka stuff.


End file.
